world_elite_wrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Felicia James
Felicia Destiny James (née Johnson, born June 21, 1991) is an American professional wrestling personality, manager, and former professional wrestler who worked for World Elite Wrestling as the host of its two competition shows: Miss WEW and WEW Challenge: Cutthroat. She also acted as a valet for her then boyfriend, Brian James. Felicia first gained fame on television as Zharya Burke's younger sister. Her work with both Cutthroat & Miss WEW led to winnning her first WEW Award as Staffer of the Year. Johnson also managed her cousin Angelica Monroe while with the company. Training in the StarrDome Main Article: StarrDome Felicia began training in the StarrDome in early 2010, and was what Alakai Burke would refer to as a fast learner. She debuted on the StarrDome's wrestling show, Monday Night SDA in a losing effort in a tag team match with Leticia Milton against Catelyn Vaine and Skylar Jemson. Felicia then would lose the StarrDome Divas Championship to newcomer, Brooklyn Cruz. Felicia had to take a hiatus from training after going on the road with World Elite Wrestling and becoming Angelica Monroe's full-time manager. After her release in August 2012, Felicia returned to the StarrDome to resume training until her pregnancy in 2015 which led to her retirement from in-ring competition. In 2018, Felicia joined her sister Zharya Burke as an official working with the StarrDome to train a new class of wrestlers. World Elite Wrestling (2011-2012) Miss WEW Host & Heel Turn Felicia debuted into WEW as the host of the first season of Miss WEW, a competition show solely based for female competitors inside of WEW. Felicia made an appearance on every episode in a Mistress of Ceremonies type role, while the judges did the actual deliberating on who went and who left the show. The season was cut short at just five episode due to low ratings and lack of competency by the judges. This upset Felicia, and on the finale, she turned heel by attacking judge Andy Rhodes with her cousin Angelica Monroe, thus turning both heel. Felicia then explained that Andy was the main source for the shows demise from always being late. Her new job from that day forward was officially being Angelica Monroe's manager. Managing Angelica Monroe Felicia began managing Angelica during a tag team match against Hannah and Zoey Walters; a match in which the Monroe's team won. On December 26 Felicia and Angelica cost Eliza Gray her Starlet Championship by throwing her back into the ring during her championship match against Isis De La Cruz. Two weeks later, after Eliza threw Felicia into a barricade during the "Enemies Become Partners" week on Animosity, Felicia attacked Eliza backstage with the help of Angelica. A week later, the two caused Isis to lose her championship right back to Eliza after coming out onto the stage and distracting her. This way, Angelica went into a Ladder Match against Eliza at Winter Warzone. Felicia interfered in the pay-per-view match and helped Angelica win the match and the Starlet Championship. Feud with Isis De La Cruz Isis, who sought revenge on Felicia and Angelica, began to play mind games on them. On the first Animosity after Winter Warzone, Isis was seen backstage eavesdropping on a conversation between Felicia and Angelica after discussing her. The next week, during what was supposed to be a 3-Way Starlet Championship rematch for Isis and Eliza, all of the girls were attacked by Ligeia Cariosus. Two weeks later in a backstage segment it was discovered by Angelica, along with friend Lya Batiste-Jax, that Felicia had been missing, thus explaining her absence from Animosity the week before. That same night, weird tweets came from Felicia's Twitter account, suggesting that Isis indeed had her. During Isis and Angelica's scheduled Starlet Championship match at the Countdown to Demise, Isis came on the screen and lured Lya away by showing that she'd abducted Lya's daughter. After Lya was out of the picture, a possessed Felicia came into the ring behind Angelica and brutually attacked her. The next Animosity after Countdown to Demise, Isis gave a "present" to Angelica, which was an unconscious Felicia tied up in a chair. After an unsuccessful attempt by Lya and Angelica to attack Isis and overpower her, Isis laid out all three women, including Felicia, with a big boot to the head while she was still tied up in the ring. WEW Challenge: Cutthroat Host It was announced on June 25, 2012 that Felicia would return to hosting duties, this time for WEW's new competition show, WEW Challenge: Cutthroat, featuring 4 men and 4 women contestants. However, later on the next month, the show was cancelled. Brian James Valet After the cancellation of Challenge: Cutthroat, Felicia had to find a new job since Angelica's younger sister and Felicia's cousin, Trisha Monroe, had already debuted as Angelica's manager. Therefore, she took to becoming her on-screen boyfriend, Brian James, valet. On August 12, 2012, Felicia announced her release via Twitter from the company. During this time period, Johnson and James became a legitimate off-screen relationship. In December 2012, James proposed live on Animosity to Felicia and invited her to next week's show to give her answer. That next week, just before Felicia could give her answer, James was attacked by the WEW Champion, Chance Rugani, as retaliation for Chance being attacked the week before by James' stable, The Nation of Prominence. Johnson was offered an opportunity to resume her on-screen valet role for James, but she expressed no interest and returned to the StarrDome to continue training to become a wrestler. In Wrestling *'Finishing Maneuvers' **Shot of Class (Front Face Lungblower into Running/Jumping Knee to the Face on Kneeling/Standing Opponent) – 2012–2015 **'Leggy Lariat' (Leg Lariat) – 2011–2015 *'Signature Maneuvers' **Hairpull Snapmare **Slingshot into the turnbuckle **Running shoulder block **Standing dropkick **Snap suplex **Diving crossbody **Diving leg drop **Northern Lights Suplex *'Superstars Managed' **Angelica Monroe (WEW) **Brian James (WEW) *Entrance Music **"I'm Dat Chick" by Kelly Rowland Championships and Accomplishments *'World Elite Wrestling' **Miss WEW Host (October 4–December 22, 2011) **WEW Challenge: Cutthroat Host (June 25, 2012–July 24, 2012) **WEW Award for Staffer of the Year (Won) **Ranked #9 on the WEW Top 10 Greatest Staffers Ever *The Other Side **Ranked as the #4 Non-Wrestler of 2011 *'StarrDome' **StarrDome Divas Championship (1x) Personal life Johnson is the younger sister of professional wrestler Zharya Johnson-Burke, and the cousin of Angelica and Trisha Monroe. She is linked to the Burke Family through Zharya's marriage to Dorian Burke, making her sister-in-law to Alakai and Selena Burke. Johnson graduated high school in 2009 and went to the University of California to study fashion as her major and defense law as her minor, although she dropped out in her second year of college in mid-2011 to begin training to be a professional wrestler. Johnson announced her engagement to Brian James in 2012; in 2014, the couple wed and Johnson took James' surname. In 2016 it was revealed that Felicia gave birth to Brian James' first son; out of respect to the late Dorian Burke, they decided to name their son Dorian James. See also